Menahan Derita
by Mayonakano.S.G n Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Suigetsu berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Fic kolab pertama Aomi Ammyu dan Mayonakano Shadow Girl.


Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Menahan Derita**

**.**

**.  
**

Suigetsu berlari kencang kearah kamar mandi, tangan kirinya menekan kuat bawah pantatnya, sedang tangan kanannya berada diperutnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampaknya ia sangat tersiksa.

"Suigetsu, kau kesurupan ya?" tanya Juugo mengejeknya.

"Diam kau gorila tengik!" semburnya seraya mengetuk pintu yang kalau dilihat sepertinya itu pintu toilet. "KARIIIIN CEPETAAAN!!!"

Merasa di dalam tidak ada yang menyahut, Suigetsu menendang pintu kayu itu dibarengi dengan teriakan, "KARIIIN LU NGAPAIN SIIIH?"

"Suigetsu, lu kenapa? Gue kan disini?" Karin yang baru bergabung mendelik heran.

Setelah Juugo, Karin, dan Suigetsu berhasil menebak-nebak secara bersamaan siapa gerangan orang yang ada di dalam toilet, mereka speechless bersama-sama. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh mereka, terutama Suigetsu.

"Err… mungkin bisa ku tahan," gumam Suigetsu sambil meninggalkan tempat yang saat ini sangat luar biasa dibutuhkannya itu.

Suigetsu berjalan menuju tembok dengan hati-hati, mukanya merah padam, mati-matian menahan gejolak yang ada di pantatnya.

Juugo yang merasa tidak enak dengan aura Suigetsu yang semakin muram terus menggodanya, "Suigetsu, yang sabar ya…" ucapnya dengan menepuk-nepuk bahu Suigetsu yang terasa seperti air (emang air kok!)

Suigetsu sebenarnya ingin sekali membantah, mengekang, dan menghajar wajah besar yang ada disampingnya itu, 'Tunggu sampai keadaanku normal kembali!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Karin yang memutuskan untuk membeli keperluan di pasar tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekati tempat mereka beristirahat, sepertinya gerombolan ninja yang menggunakan penciuman.

"Sial, kenapa dia harus lama sekali sih didalam?" Suigetsu mulai putus harapan, dia beranjak keluar. "Juugo, kau jaga disini ya, aku akan mencari tempat lain untuk buang hajat."

Juugo mengangguk, bola matanya memantau Suigetsu yang pergi dengan yang menyeret kakinya untuk melangkah. Tapi ternyata, kejadian mengenaskan terjadi lagi. Sebelum Suigetsu hampir membuka pintunya, Karin sudah terlebih dahulu merobohkan pintu itu, dan mendaratkan kakinya di atas pintu yang dengan mesra menindih Suigetsu.

"Sasuke! Ayo keluar, kita harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini!"

Sreeet!

Mantel hitam itu terurai menutupi seluruh badan Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu ia pun berucap, "Ayo kita pergi!" dengan nada layaknya seorang pemimpin. Dengan diawali langkah ringan Sasuke, kelompok itu mulai beranjak. Tapi Karin yang kini berada paling belakang memiliki rencananya lain.

"Juugo, tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi, Karin?"

"Ini, baju dalam kotor Sasuke yang belum dicuci."

"Buat apa itu kau bawa-bawa? Lagi pula semua itu sudah dibuang kan? Kenapa ada padamu?"

"E-e-ya, te-tentu saja untuk merepotkan ninja-ninja pengejar itu, tolol! Sekarang pinjamkan burung-burungmu! Kita akan menyebarkan bau Sasuke kemana-mana." Karin merobek-robek baju-baju dalam Sasuke--aka celana dalam Sasuke--menjadi bagian-bagian kecil yang akan diterbangkan oleh burung. Kini Juugo dan Karin menyusul sang pemimpin.

Passt passt passt

Bunyi gemerisik pepohonan dan kilasan bayangan antara cabang-cabang pohon terlihat beriringan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terasa janggal di antara orang-orang yang mengikuti, dan Sasuke menyadarinya. "Suigetsu, kau kenapa? Sepertinya tidak sehat?" tanya Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil."

Sasuke mengeryitkan keningnya tak percaya, tapi tetap kembali memusatkan pandangan ke depan. Muka Suigetsu yang menghitam dengan aura-aura suram di sekelilingnya memang mengundang perhatian.

"Err… Suigetsu, apa lebih baik kita berhenti sebentar di sini dan menunggumu melakukan 'itu'?" Juugo yang benar-benar merasa iba angkat bicara.

"MELAKUKAN APAAA???" sontak Sasuke dan Karin menjadi penasaran setengah hidup. Wajah Suigetsu berubah putih secara drastis. Sedang Juugo hanya datar seperti biasa.

Sebelum Juugo berhasil menjelaskan semuanya, tiba-tiba dari depan muncul seorang ninja berlambang Konoha di dahinya menerjang Sasuke.

Booff...

Seketika bayangan itu hilang--terkena chidori yang disimpan Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Karin yang sedikit kaget.

"Itu kagebushin," jawab Juugo singkat.

"Naruto ya? Si kuning menyebalkan," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ada apa Sasuke, mau mengubah rute?" Suigetsu mencoba sedatar mungkin, padahal dia sedang berada diambang hidup dan matinya.

"Tidak."

"Fiuuh sukurlah… aku benci jalan memutar," ujarnya dengan mimik wajah berubah tenang (benci jalan memutar apa takut jebol?)

"Di sini…?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam gua tersebut.

"Iya, sepertinya di sini," timpal Karin.

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke Suigetsu yang ada di sebelahnya. Cemas. "Suigetsu, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu! Kecuali kalau kau mengintrogasiku seperti ini. Di dalam masih banyak yang harus kau khawatirkan, pikirkan saja kakakmu si Itachi Uchiha itu!" Suigetsu menjawab agak ketus.

"Baiklah, kalian berjaga-jaga saja di luar, jangan masuk sampai ada aba-aba dariku," pesan Sasuke sebelum memasuki gua sendirian.

Beberapa menit lamanya mereka menunggu kembalinya sang pemimpin. Suigetsu tampak mulai tak sabar.

"Kenapa pertemuannya harus selama ini sih, jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu?" gumam Suigetsu yang sepertinya paling gelisah.

"Kau khawatir ya pada Sasuke?" tanya Juugo menebak-nebak.

"Tentu saja, dia kan… dia kan…" Suigetsu panik sendiri mencari alasan atas pengakuannya tersebut. "Dia kan orang yang akan membantuku mendapatkan pedang Kisame!"

"Cuma itu atau jangan-jangan…?" Juugo memicingkan mata jahilnya pada Suigetsu, menggodanya, lalu membeberkan rona wajah Suigetsu yang memerah.

Tapi Suigetsu berusaha tidak terpancing, dia beranjak dan membalikkan badannya. "Tau begini lebih baik aku pergi menuntaskan urusanku yang tertunda itu dulu," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke semak-semak.

Tapi tiba-tiba, "Ahh, Sasuke dalam bahaya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh didalam gua!" teriak Karin lantang.

Kontan mereka bertiga pun pontang-panting berebut masuk ke gua, saling mendahului untuk menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tapi…

Semua terlambat…

"Sa, Sasuke?" kata Karin terbata, matanya membelalak tak percaya terhadap apa yang dilihatnya. Sedang Suigetsu dan Juugo mengambil kamera untuk mengabadikan adegan itu, adegan manis sepasang saudara.

Itachi mempersembahkan sekuntum bunga kepada Sasuke dan berkata, "Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cuap-cuap Authors**

**Mayo: **Yeah!!! Akhirnya kami bikin fic bersama! -nabur confetti-  
Sebenernya fic ini yang bikin itu mami Aomi, kalo Mayo cuma numpang edit, maklumlah kagak ada bakat bikin fic humor.

**Aomi**: HUAA! Apa ini? Ending apa ini? Padahal endingnya itu udah ku pikirin berbulan-bulan lho -halah- may chan..!!!!

Untuk menghilangkan stres setelah membaca fanfik ini, iya deh may chan Ao kasih lagu. MUSSIKK!!

Jreng-jreng…

Sekuntum mawar mera~h  
Yang kau berikan kepadaku~  
Digua itu~  
Ku~ me-nger-ti apa maksudmu... -dicekek may chan karena suara sumbang Ao retakin layar komputer-

**Mayo**: Eh, fic-nya bagus kok! Daripada aku, cuma ngedit aja lamaaa banget -pundung di pojokan-. Salahkan saja ujian dan tugas nista itu! –nunjuk tugas pake jari tengah- -plak-

Oya, aku juga mau nyanyi deh buat mami. Ehem-ehem… dengerin ya!

Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday to you!  
Happy birthday! Happy birthday!  
Happy birthday, mami Aomi!!!

**Aomi: **-cengok-

**Mayo**: Eh, kenapa, mami? Suaraku jelek ya? Aduh maap… -pundung lagi-  
Ya udah deh, makasih udah mau baca ya, reader yang budiman. Dan jangan lupa…

**Aomi dan Mayo:** REVIEW


End file.
